Lang Buddha
Lang Buddha generally known as Buddha, he is one of the founding members of the Leanbois. He is roleplayed by Buddha. Background He generally identifies himself as Lang “Madafukking” Buddha. He is an American citizen of Chinese descent. He is one of the founding members of Leanbois, and Buddha shares a great love for his Grandma’s pink minivan. His friends often regard Buddha as the worst driver in the city. He is believed to be the greatest generator of scuff anyone has ever seen. Any heists, including him, have an 80% chance of success and a 90% chance of scuff! He has a relationship with Dante Wolf. He would often spy on Dante when the latter used to wear white L.S.P.D. uniform. Using binoculars, he would look at Dante's behind and call him "sexy" on twitter. He claims that Dante sounds like a sexy bear that he wants to sleep with. They are clearly in love with each other. Outside of the Leanbois, Buddha is known to have a close relationship with many other criminals in the city, specifically [[Alabaster Slim|'Alabaster Slim']] and [[Eugene Zuckerberg|'Eugene Zuckerberg']], who he frequently robs banks with and various other activities. Also more recently with [[Arush Patel "Speedy" Santana|'Speedy']]. Carpet Company & Gun Selling While the Leanbois were disbanded, Buddha went on to purchase the carpet company which was a front to sell guns, which he distribute across Los Santos, alongside Ed. Until Ed took over the company after Buddha disappeared out of the city. Favorite Quotes * "The Rooster flies over the nest.. with egg in hand." * "Tony, get my armor." * "Hey... Motherfucker" * "Are you serious, man?" * "Yah, man!" * "Oh shi, arigh arigh" Criminal Record Status of Drivers License: Valid (13 points) * Accessory to Attempted Second Degree Murder on a Peace Officer x2 * Accessory to Robbery x3 * Arson x1 * Assault on a Peace Officer x1 * Assault with Deadly Firearm x4 * Assault with Deadly Weapon x2 * Attempted Second Degree Murder on a Peace Officer x25 * Battery x1 Battery on a Peace Officer x6 Brandishing x3 Burglary x1 * Criminal Possession of a Firearm 1 x31 * Criminal Possession of a Firearm 2 x30 * Criminal Threats x1 * Criminal Use of a Firearm x19 * Disobeying a Peace Officer x4 * Driving on a Suspended/Revoked License x7 * Escaping Custody x3 * Evading x5 * Failure to Obey Traffic Control Devices x9 * Failure to Stop x1 * Failure to use Turn Signal x3 * First Degree Robbery x1 * Grand Theft x1 * Grand Theft Auto x3 * Illegal Passing x1 * Impersonation x1 * Joyriding x23 * Kidnapping x17 * Negligent Driving x5 * Non-functional Vehicle x1 * Obstruction of Justice x1 * Possession of Cocaine x9 * Possession of Controlled Dangerous x11 * Possession of Controlled with Intent to Distribute x1 * Possession of Crack x6 * Possession of Marijuana x1 * Possession of Marijuana with Intent to Distribute x1 * Possession of a Stolen Identification x3 * Receiving Stolen Property x5 * Reckless Driving x2 * Reckless Evading x50 * Removed Drivers License x1 * Removed Weapons License x1 * Resisting Arrest x50 * Robbery x28 * Second Degree Speeding x1 * Third Degree Speeding x3 * Trespassing x1 * Vandalism x2 Gallery langb.png dfcf98acd4a70d2b4923e17be6741ea2.png 1f3973f8479544b3678aea8b94d1d0d4.png Category:Male